Crystalline
by anyahibiki
Summary: Being forced to befriend Ukyo, Ryoga finds a different side of her...
1. Travelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter One: Travelling.**

* * *

The brilliant sphere of light shot through the trees and rocks like a bullet, leaving a cleared path behind it. Ryoga collapsed on the ground, exhausted. That Shi Shi Hokoudan had left him completely powerless, it would take a while for him to pull another one. He wondered idly if Ukyo was making breakfast already.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, composing himself. The Shi Shi Hokoudan was a very powerful attack, but it had its bad side: he was always left with little or no strength at all after the blast. Pressing his body hardly into the grass, he glanced at the early morning sun, surrounded by a few clouds that were puffy and almost grey.

_I hope it doesn't rain. _

He thought that spending the whole day as a pig wasn't a very tempting idea. Specially since Ukyo would have to carry both of their backpacks and everything, and then she'd be in a very bad mood.

In spite of the occasional breeze, the atmosphere was very humid, and the sun was getting higher, it was a really hot day. He took his already sweated yellow shirt off and left it beside him; he should take a short bath on the lake now since the water probably wasn't that cold for him to change. Standing up groggily, he picked up the thick clothe and trudged to the lake.

He'd been right, the water had been perfect. He hadn't seen his unwanted companion when he went to grab his bathing stuff from his backpack, but since there was a steaming pot above the fire he assumed she was somewhere near.

Hanging his washed shirt over a tree branch, he stepped into the campsite only in his thin trousers. He hated travelling clothes, but with his sense of direction he could never be too careless… As far as he knew, he could end up in Alaska in the blink of an eye. Wouldn't that be wonderful?

"Hey jackass! Breakfast's almost ready!"

And there she was, her and that stupid nickname. Didn't she know his name was Ryoga?

_Of course she does, she just likes to insult me. _

He bitterly thought. She handed him a bowl with a curious look.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked sincerely.

"Nothing." He replied dryly. He failed to notice the slight blush on her cheeks as she glanced shyly at his bared torso.

"You're grumpy, more than always."

"I'm not." He frowned, earning a giggle from her. He put his red shirt on, taking the bowl again to start eating.

"See?"

"Why do you have to mock me all the time?"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to cheer you up, you jackass."

"Great way of doing so." He muttered, not entirely under his breath.

"Oh forget it! You're hopeless."

"Whatever you say…" He dismissed, ignoring the way she sighed.

A moment passed by in silence.

"Where do you think we are?" She asked idly, scanning the small clearing and the trees around them.

"As if I would know…" He responded acidly.

He still didn't understand why he had let her spend the night with him. He should've left her lost in the woods for all he cared. After all, it'd been her who attacked him in the middle of the night, beating the crap out of him with that goddamned spatula of hers for no apparent reason. And she wouldn't tell him, either. But he knew he wasn't able to leave her alone like that; after all, she was a girl. Besides, he'd been unconscious.

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" She feigned ignorance.

"Why were you trudging around in an unknown forest alone, in the middle of the night?"

"I was just lost, I went for a walk and couldn't find the way back." She explained emotionless, with a tone that said that she wouldn't say anything else.

"And why did you attack me?"

Here she sighed, "I didn't know it was you, Ryoga. And besides, you're the one who walked in on me when I was undressing behind the bushes!" She pointed out, a pink shade on her cheeks.

This made him jolt out of surprise. "what? I'd never… what?!"

"You did!" She crossed her arms above her chest, looking away. She was really embarrassed about that; she'd been trying to change her shirt for a warmer one, when the jackass had suddenly appeared in front of her, taking a good gape at her bra. Of course, this only resulted in beating the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything, I promise!" He flailed his hands in front of him, desperate. Truth was, he'd been curious about the sounds coming from behind those bushes next to his camp, so he went investigate. All he remembered was getting into the bushes and then CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!! The next morning he'd woken up with a hell of a headache and a sleeping girl on the other side of his tent.

"You promise?"

"Yeah," he raised his hand. She seemed to calm down a bit.

Another moment of silence.

"Ukyo?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you got lost taking a walk, right?"

She nodded, "so?"

"Then why do you have that?" He pointed to her little backpack resting besides the tent, "it seems like you've packed enough clothes for a month."

"Uh…It's my clean laundry, I picked it up before getting lost."

"Oh," he said and she relaxed; lying was easy.

"We should get going if we want to find Nerima soon," Ryoga stood up, already gathering the cooking gear.

* * *

They'd been walking at a rapid pace; Ryoga leading the way. The logical option would've been to let Ukyo lead, but neither of them had said a word about it. Ryoga because he **knew** he would find the city soon; Ukyo because she didn't want to. She stared at her companion's back; she wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, but she knew that he'd start asking questions she didn't want to answer.

* * *

"Hey hon, I think I recognize this path, we should follow it to Nerima."

"You sure, Ukyo?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok, let's go."

She smiled as he missed the sign that pointed to Nerima. It was the opposite way.

* * *

"Can't believe we're not there yet."

"You're the one leading, sugar." She snickered.

He glared at her, pitching up camp. He had to admit that he was a little nervous about sharing his tent again; the night before he'd been unconscious, but now he was pretty much aware of the situation. And Ukyo'd been acting funny all day.

"You know," he started casually, starting a fire; "you haven't mentioned Saotome not even once today."

He missed her flinch as she heard the name, "so?"

"Nothing… It's just, he's the only thing you talk about, all the time. And you don't seem too eager to go back home, either."

"You think I actually want to be lost here with you? I have a restaurant to run, you know; I'm pretty sure Konatsu already freaked out. But I'm just trying to take this as best as I can, okay?"

"I know you do," he shot back, "I just think it's weird."

"Well, sorry if it bothers you that I'm trying to be a little optimistic and not complaining all day. I could do that, if that's what you want."

"Okay, okay; don't have to take it like that. I'm just curious that you still haven't come up with some of those wicked plans of yours."

"Maybe I'm not into that anymore." She shrugged, sitting on a log next to his.

"Really?... Well, good; cause they sucked."

She looked sharply at him, "well, you never complained about them."

"Not that you heard of…" he replied slyly.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why aren't you into them anymore?" The lost boy asked, intrigued.

"You won't let it drop, won't you?"

"Lemme guess: you realized just how pointless it was, right?" He mocked.

"Damn right."

He shut up at her straight answer, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "what?"

"I said you're right. It was pointless and stupid… and I'm done for." She stood up and started to prepare dinner.

Ryoga stood still, following her every move with his eyes; "what you mean you're done for?"

She started, as if he shouldn't have heard that, "with the plans." She covered.

"Right." But he knew she meant something else. What had happened in his absence?

* * *

She tossed around, carefully avoiding to bump into the boy sleeping next to her. He had insisted that she used the sleeping bag, laying himself on the tent's floor with a thick blanket around him. He was facing away from her, and she wondered what he looked like while he slept. His sleeping bag was warm and too broad for her, but she guessed Ryoga fitted comfortably. She felt a little guilty for making him sleep on the cold floor like that, but the other option was to share, and there was no way in hell she'd share with him. They were kind of friends, true; but that wasn't enough of a reason.

Seeing him move in the dim moonlight, she risked a soft 'Ryoga?'

"Yeah?" He responded sleepily, his voice barely a whisper.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime." He replied and pretended to go back to sleep, but it had really startled him her gratitude. She never, ever thanked him for anything.

* * *

They'd been walking for quite a while when they reached a small town. Nearing a young man feeding his dog, Ryoga called his attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" The boy looked up, meeting a wearied boy and a pretty annoyed girl.

"Could you tell me the way to Nerima, please?"

"Oh, yeah. It's that way." He pointed to the left.

"Thank you," Ryoga bowed and started walking, but Ukyo tugged at his sleeve.

"Jackass, you're going in the wrong direction." She pushed him to the right, "it's that way."

They resumed walking down the road when they saw the boy from before running towards them.

"Miss! You're going the wrong way!"

"What?" Ryoga stopped, waiting for the boy to reach them, but Ukyo kept tugging at his sleeve.

"Let's go Ryoga, it's gonna get dark!"

The boy skidded to a halt in front of them, panting; "miss, Nerima's that way. You were going the opposite way."

"Oh… R-right!" Ukyo looked sheepish as the boy waved and ran to his home again.

"Ukyo…?"

She looked down, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"Ukyo."

"What?" she asked, not lifting her gaze.

"Why were you misleading me?"

"Was not."

He approached her, "Ukyo…"

She gazed up then, glancing towards his eyes; "don't wanna go back." The chef turned around and started walking the path she had chosen.

"Ukyo, wait!" He caught up with her, grabbing her arm, "what's going on? Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to talk right now." She snatched her arm away from his grasp and walked fast, Ryoga followed suit.

"You weren't really lost, were you?"

"Yes, I was!"

"And that's not really your laundry, either;" he motioned to her bag.

"I did get lost… On my way to the bus station…." She shrugged.

"Where were you trying to go?" he walked beside her, glancing at her every now and then.

"Osaka. To my father's house."

"Oh… May I ask why?"

She took a moment to think her answer, "I have some things to work out with dad."

"Okay… I guess… But you still shouldn't have lied to me."

"It stopped you from prying. Besides, I don't want anybody to know where I am; for now at least." She looked pleadingly at him.

"I won't tell, don't worry."

"Listen, I'm really grateful that you helped me out and everything, so swing by the restaurant sometime, okay? I'll find a way to pay you back." She smiled and started walking again, grasping the straps of her bag.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Ryoga, you can go back now; there's a little town down this road, I'll take my bus there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Ryoga nodded and turned around, the path to Nerima stretching in front of him. Looking back after a few steps, he discerned the lone figure walking hurriedly towards the horizon, evening already starting to fall.

_I hope she's okay… _

* * *

A/N: Well, here's another one. I'm a little stuck with my other story so I started this one. Came out of nowhere, actually; and I have no idea where it'd go. Not much for a start, but hey, you know I suck at first chapters, lol. Let's see where it goes, shall we? Leave a little review! Thanks.


	2. Playing solitaire

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**** Playing solitaire. **

* * *

The lost boy cursed his luck; he was lost in a city with people bustling around, he'd been walking all morning and didn't have anything to eat; and he probably was completely out of track.

_I should ask for directions if I want to get there on time. _

He looked around, coming to the conclusion that he'd been camping in the city park. _And here I thought I was at the forest. Feh. _

He spotted a girl about his age strolling absentmindedly through the park, carrying a few groceries bags.

"Excuse me, miss…" He patted her shoulder lightly, making the girl turn around curious.

"Ryoga?" She asked incredulously at the boy in front of her.

"Ukyo?" He peered at her, "aw, don't tell me I'm in Nerima again?!"

She seemed surprised at his complain, "no, sugar. Actually, you're in Osaka." She smiled.

"You mean you still haven't come back?"

"Mm-hmm. It's been hardly a week, Ryoga. How come you're already lost?"

"Well…" He blushed.

"Don't tell me you never found the way?"

"Yeah, I did; but once I got to the Tendo dojo, Ranma started a fight, and I followed him and you know…"

"Couldn't find your way back, huh?"

The boy just nodded, ashamed of his problem.

"And where are you trying to go now, hon?"

"Kobe."

"Kobe?" She parroted. "Why are you going to Kobe?"

"Have a job there…"

"Oh…? Well; you're lucky that you're near, you can take the bus from here and you'll be there in less than an hour."

"Really?"

"Yes, you jackass. Why would I lie?"

"Can you take me to the bus?"

"Sure. When do you have to be there?"

"What day is it?"

"Sunday," she rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning, then."

"And you want to take the bus now?"

"You know I won't be able to be there in time if I don't."

"Okay," she sighed; "but let's go home first, I need to make lunch… Are you hungry?" She asked, it'd been a while since she last cooked for someone but her father, and she was starting to miss it.

"Well, I haven't had anything yet; but I wouldn't want to impose either." He seemed torn.

"You wouldn't be imposing, you jackass; I'm the one asking you." She shook her head exasperated, "let's go."

"O-okay."

* * *

Mr. Kuonji seemed surprised that Ukyo had taken a friend home when they entered the kitchen.

"My Ukyo, you've brought company."

"This is Hibiki Ryoga; he's a friend from Nerima. He's Kuonji Ichiro, my dad."

"N-nice to meet you," the lost boy bowed respectfully; Mr. Kuonji returning the gesture.

"What brings you here?"

"I was called from Kobe for a job; I'm just making a stop here, sir."

The older man nodded, "are you having lunch with us?"

"He is, dad. Shouldn't you be in the restaurant? I thought you'd be here in an hour or so."

"Oh, Mrs. Kanaeda can take care of business just fine…" He dismissed, helping Ukyo with the groceries.

Ryoga felt awkward sitting in the Kuonji's kitchen, the curious look Ichiro kept throwing his direction was making him a ball of nerves. Being in the Kuonji residence watching Ukyo make lunch (after she won a fight with her father about that he **wouldn't** cook), sitting with the man that engaged her to that… person…, who kept glancing at him as if he had a couple of horns in his head wasn't the best way to start a day.

What could that man possibly be thinking? He surely didn't know that his daughter and himself had shared the tent a week ago, and was scheming a plan to kill him, making it look like an accident, right? But Mr. Kuonji wasn't a bad man, what could possibly be the worst thing he ever did? Engaging his only child at the age of six and then make her chase after her childhood friend to kill him because his father was an ass? Nah… The lost boy gulped.

"So tell me, boy; what kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"R-relationship?"

"That's what I said."

"I- Uh, we're friends." _I guess…_

"Just friends?" He peered closely at the boy.

"Father!"

"Yeah," he gulped again, blushing like mad.

"Good! How did you become friends?"

"Oh, well…"

"Ranma introduced us, Ryoga's a martial artist too." Ukyo snapped, making it clear that she didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"Oh, then I guess you know Saotome?"

"We went to Jr. High together." He started on his food, pleading to the heavens that Ichiro'd stop the questioning.

"I see. So I'll take it you're good friends?"

"Of course not!" Ryoga denied, offended.

"We'll get along just fine, kid." Mr. Kuonji nodded approvingly, eating as well.

"Are we done with the interrogations, dad?"

Ichiro merely nodded.

"Good... Hey Ryoga? What kind of job are you doing in Kobe?"

_I thought we were done with the questions… _"Sometimes I work for a demolishing company. Apparently the Bakusai Tenketsu saves them a lot of time and money."

"Really?" She perked up.

"The what?"

"It's an Amazon technique, dad. He can break solid rock just with one finger."

"Oh? And how do you do that job?"

"Well, almost every time they make me stand in the middle of the building and I just point my finger to the floor. It all comes down within a second."

"Can't believe your head withstands that; I knew it was thick, but…"

Ryoga glared at her.

"You mean you're still inside when that happens?!" Ichiro asked horrified.

"They give me a helmet sometimes," he shrugged. "This technique gives you a real hard endurance, otherwise you can't learn it."

"I see…" The older man stated and lost himself in thought.

Much to Ryoga's dismay, the Kounjis seemed to love interrogating people.

* * *

"So, when do you have to be in Kobe, again?"

"Tomorrow morning, at ten." He said shouldering his backpack, getting ready to leave. "Now, if you show me the way…"

"Sure, it's that way. The bus stop it's only three blocks down, got it?"

"Got it. Hey, thanks for everything."

"I just paid my debt, Hibiki. Now we're even."

"Right," he bowed his head in farewell, "so I guess I'll see you in Nerima…"

"I guess…" She shrugged her shoulders, "good luck with your job."

"Thanks," he assented with his head and waved goodbye.

When he was about to round the corner (and make himself horribly lost), Mr. Kuonji's bellows made him turn curious.

"Hey Hibiki! Where are you going?!" He gestured him to come back.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" _Now what?_

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why the hell you're already walking to Kobe when you have to be there tomorrow morning."

Ryoga blinked in surprise at the man's attitude, "well, you see… I have this problem with directions…" He started babbling as he reached the doorway again.

"Ukyo told me about it. That's why you're going to stay here and she'll take you to your job tomorrow. Now get inside." The oldest chef pointed to the house behind him, making it clear that he won't take a no for an answer.

"With all due respect, sir--"

"How do you think Ukyo learnt to use her spatula?"

"I'm going inside." He pivoted on his feet and hurried into the house; he didn't know why, but that man scared the living hell out of him.

"I'll be back in the evening, kids! Behave!" He yelled from the sidewalk, walking to his restaurant with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ryoga closed the door and left his backpack in the hall, shyly approaching Ukyo, who sat in the couch watching TV.

"I knew he'd do something like that." She pointed out emotionless, surfing through channels.

"I don't… I mean… I can l-leave…"

"You're welcome to stay, you jackass. I won't bear my father's rant if he knows I let you go."  
"Oh…" He blushed, fidgeting his finger, "I just don't want to impose…"

"Don't you do it at the Tendo's all the time?" She sneered at him.

"Sometimes," he glared, "but I give Akane presents to pay her back."

"Okay, then maybe you can give me something and we're even… again."

He just rolled his eyes, sitting down as far away as possible.

She flinched; was she so disgusting that not even this jackass wanted to sit next to her? She knew she shouldn't make a big deal out of it, after all, it was just Ryoga. He was shy about every girl on earth; although he seemed to loosen up a bit with her, he actually talked back instead of stuttering no end like an idiot. And she didn't know how to take it; if it was because he felt comfortable around her because he thought of her as a friend, or if it was because he thought of her as another boy to hang around with.

Something as simple as that made her heart constrict, because she knew Ranma could be thinking the same way. After all, wasn't she his childhood friend Ucchan? The boy who he always fought with to win okonomiyaki. That's how Ranma had remembered her. He'd thought she was a boy because her father dressed her with the okonomiyaki chef's uniform since she was six. And she had to put her hair down in a low ponytail to keep it from bothering her when she cooked. And she had to use her spatula's bandoleer across her chest to work, she couldn't let her utensils laying about; something that got more difficult when she started growing breasts. Her father always told her that it was easier for boys to become okonomiyaki chefs, specially when it came to mastering the martial art. Usually, Kuonji women were dedicated housewives.

She knew she shouldn't blame her father; after all, he had to raise her on his own. What could a man possibly know about raising girls? So he'd taught her everything he knew best; it hadn't mattered when she was a little kid, she just wanted to follow her father's example. But as she started to grow, she started noting all the differences between the other girls and herself. That's why she'd decided to attend an all boys school, she'd thought boys didn't mock or taunt for being a boyish girl. On the other hand, they mocked and taunted for being a girly boy.

_Can't be a boy, can't be a girl… What the hell am I then? _

"So, um; are you sure it's okay if I stay?"

He was asking that again?

"Yes Ryoga."

"Cause, if it is because of your father, I mean…"

"I told him you've helped me out in the forest, so it's okay. He wants you to stay."

"You've told him?!"

She laughed at the horrified look on his face, "relax Hibiki; I'm used to sharing with boys, okay?"

"How come?" He asked, and immediately flushed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean-"

Ukyo rolled her eyes, was this boy ever going to grow a spine?

"I used to attend to an all boys school when I was chasing Ranma. They didn't know I was a girl, so it was safe."

"Really?" He asked incredulous. He'd never thought about why she dressed as a boy, after all, all he saw her wear is the school's uniform and the okonomiyaki outfit. _And don't we forget that marvellous little piece of silk she wore in that island, huh? "_And they actually thought you were a boy?"

"You did when you first met me." She shrugged, "why wouldn't they?"

"Ah," he looked down, "sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay."

He knew he shouldn't pry, but curiosity was taking the best of him and he couldn't resist anymore.

"Hey Ukyo?" He asked shyly, his gaze locked on the TV

"Yeah?" She replied in the same way, apparently they liked the same anime. Funny.

"I was wondering… Uh…" Why was it so hard to formulate that stupid question?!

"Yes, Ryoga?"

"I don't mean to be rude, you know? But, why did you leave Nerima?"

She turned her head around and saw him blushing like an idiot, "I just needed a vacation." She shrugged off, hoping it would be enough.

"From what?"

"You won't let it drop, won't you?"

"Sorry," he apologized; the lost puppy look he gave her making her sigh.

"It's just…" She thought of a way to put things without giving herself away, "I realized a couple of things that had to do with my life, and I needed some time to think about it without all the Nerima craziness."

"I can understand that. I just spend a couple of days there and I'm ready to throw myself off a cliff."

She snickered, "only if you find one."

"Probably," he chuckled.

"So, uh… You said you've been to the Dojo?"

"Yeah, a couple of days ago, I think."

"Did you talk to Akane?"

She noticed the way his face fell, "nah; she wasn't in the mood for visits, said Kasumi. I just left her a present and then chased after the jerk, he'd made her cry again." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Did Ranma ask about me?"

_What? No Ranchan?_

"It's not like we talked that much or anything, you know? Just a few yells before I took a wrong turn and ended up in God knows where." He shrugged apologetically.

"It's okay. Konatsu told me they went by the restaurant and he'd told them I was out of town. He's probably eating at the Nekohanten right now." She let out a small bitter laugh.

"Don't mind him, he's just a jerk."

"You know what? I'm starting to believe so."

Ryoga raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. _She's calling Ranma a jerk? What's going on here? _

He wasn't used to spending time with her like that, not yelling at each other or planning to get their respective loves. He admitted that he didn't know her that much, actually; but he could tell that there was something different about her. First of, it was odd to see her somewhere else than behind the counter in her restaurant, chirpily taking orders and cooking; second, she was trying to put up with him, not spatulating or hitting him over nothing; or probably she didn't even want to bother; and he could tell that there was something wrong. She wasn't her usual cheerful self; in fact he realized that he hadn't seen her smile genuinely ever since this mess started.

Ukyo was probably one of those people who don't like to show their feelings, because they think they'd be seen as weak; she always put this wall of cheerfulness around her, forbidding people to trespass it. Ryoga thought that it'd probably been because she had to grow up taking care of her own business, as he'd heard Ranma say once, and you can't let costumers see something else than a smile on your face.

But now, in her father's house, away from hungry costumers, insensitive fiancées and crazy rivals, she could be the real Ukyo; the one who wasn't afraid of show what she felt since there was nobody there to see. Now that she was alone with herself in her childhood home, full of memories of her deceased mother and a painful infancy, all of her feelings once put aside to be forgotten came rushing back to her heart, making her take choices long since postponed that could make her life turn in every way.

That's what Ryoga thought, anyway. He didn't know her that much to actually assume that it was what was really happening. She probably was having a nice vacation with her father and that was all. But she'd said she had thing to think about, right?

_Always being dramatic, eh Hibiki?_

Then something occurred to him.

"Hey Ukyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you missing school?"

She just shrugged, "I'll catch up later."

"But I thought you said this was a vacation?"

"It is…"

"But-"

"Ryoga, please stop prying…" she looked pleadingly at him and he understood that his suspicions had been right.

"Okay… But if you need to talk or something, count on me… If you want, that is…"

She smiled at him gratefully, amazed at the sincerity in his eyes and that he'd offer something like that.

"Thank you, Ryoga…"

Did someone actually cared?

* * *

A/N: Okay, chapter two finished. I know Ryoga being afraid of Ukyo's father is a little weird, but it works for the plot, heheh. And yes, I named him Ichiro again. I just couldn't find myself able to use any other name but that one. I just baptized them with those names (Ukyo's dad and Ryoga's parents) and I'll probably keep using them in every other story I write. Odd, huh? Anyway, tell me what you think. Bye!

* * *


End file.
